


A Changing Perception on Fate (or how Rodney came to believe in the Robot Apocalypse) [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, Length: 0-10 minutes, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd first met Sarah Connor a few years before he'd joined the Stargate program.</p><p>A podfic of A Changing Perception on Fate (or how Rodney came to believe in the Robot Apocalypse), written by amaresu</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Changing Perception on Fate (or how Rodney came to believe in the Robot Apocalypse) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Changing Perception on Fate (or how Rodney came to believe in the Robot Apocalypse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



**Downloads:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/SGA-T-A%20Changing%20Perception%20on%20Fate%20\(or%20how%20Rodney%20came%20to%20believe%20in%20the%20Robot%20Apocalypse\)%20by%20amaresu-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/SGA-T-A%20Changing%20Perception%20on%20Fate%20\(or%20how%20Rodney%20came%20to%20believe%20in%20the%20Robot%20Apocalypse\)%20by%20amaresu-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 0:03:34


End file.
